The Choice : Retold
by SaberAureum
Summary: The story is revised, the participants are replaced, the targets are changed. Whatever happened before is nothing but a history. Their destinies have been rewritten. Now, it wasn't Shouichi's life on the line but rather their own boss – Tsuna. How will things turn out? Who will win the Battle of Choice? Are sacrifices really an important key to winning? "All hell will break lose"
1. Prologue

**Author's Note! **I'm not supposed to post story today...but this idea keeps bugging me I can't help but to share it to you guys! Hope you like it...And remember, please review... :3

**I HAVE A POLL IN MY PROFILE, PLEASE VOTE FOR THE CHARACTERS YOU WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN THE BATTLE OF CHOICE... ^_^**

**Disclaimer Notice! **I own nothing...save for this idea...my own twist.

**Summary:**

The Choice is a battle between Vongola and Millefiore in the future era. In this battle, both families bet their rings and the Arcobaleno pacifier they posses and whoever wins will control the Trinisette. But things didn't go as planned. The participants are replaced, the targets are changed. Whatever happened before is nothing but a history. Their destinies have been rewritten. Now, it wasn't Shouichi's life on the line but rather their own boss – Tsuna. How will things turn out? Who will win the Battle of Choice? Are _sacrifices _really an important key to winning? "All hell will break lose..."

In this **retold** – everything will change.

* * *

The Choice : Retold

**Prologue:**

A man is seated inside a plane flying from Italy back to its hometown, Japan. He stared at the window beside his seat. What he saw, was something so peaceful he thought he'd never live to see again. "Namimori...How are you?" he tries to kid himself, but failed miserably. Instead of a laughter filled of joy, he smiles. A forced one.

"I am here again..." Memories flood his mind, from the happiest moments up to the most terrifying nightmares. His phone rang, pulling him out of his thoughts. He answered it.

"Yes, hello?" his voice is deep and strong, like his own self. "Gokudera-san!" an enthusiastic voice greeted him. The nightmares aren't over yet. Upon hearing his name, a memory flowed in his mind. In that very moment, he thought he had seen his smile again.

_"__Gokudera-kun..."_

"Gokudera...hello? You still there?" the voice called him again. "Yes, I'm here. Gianini, are you sure this line isn't traced?" before anything else, they have to careful. Who knows what might happen if their enemy can hear them right now?

"Very sure..." Gianini answered back. "Good...what is it that you call about?" he asked, his curious side rouse back. "I'm just...well...how is your mission by the way?" Is he trying to dodge my question? What is it that he's been hiding? "Fine. Well. Just like always..." Pain can be heard from his voice. And just like before, the nightmares continue.

_"__Very good! Gokudera-kun. You have exceeded my expectations!"_

And yet again, he saw him smiling before him, seated in his elegant table.

_I want to see him again. _

"Gokudera...san..." Gianini's concerned voice was heard once more. "Ah...yes?" he asked, trying his best to hide his cracked voice. The memories are so painful he could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I was hoping that you could spend lunch with us?" Gianini invites him. He was silent for a while.

_"__Gokudera-kun?! Why are you still working?! You have to eat!"_

A smile formed in his lips, a genuine smile. I could almost see his arms stretched, offering me a seat in the long table, asking if we could all dine together. Together, like what we do before. _Before...the feud starts. _

_Before...the Vongola Hunting began._

"Forgive me if I'll decline, but I have to see someone..." he replied, his smile vanished from his face. The memories keeps flooding in his mind. The memories...the nightmares... "Oh...May I ask his identity?" Gianini is a little curious, I see.

He gulped. He hesitated for an instant if it's alright to speak his name. But the nightmares will come back if he did so.

You know him very well to ask for his name..."

Silence answered him back. Oh no, I shouldn't have bother to tell. "Um...okay...We'll prepare your lunch later then..." he informed him before he hung up.

He sighed. He laid back his head and rubbed it gently.

_Things had become even more complicated..._

_Without you..._

The plane arrived at the given destination. He took what he need and immediately went to the place he needed to go. To his only boss, his Jyuudaime.

The place was hidden well in the center of the forest. It is made so that enemies who want to take advantage of his boss' place would not accomplish their schemes. But when he was just few meters away from it, he heard a voice.

No! They...They couldn't...shouldn't find that place, right? We hide it well, too well. There's no way. There's no way those scumbags would find that place. But, how...

The voice grew louder and he began to panic. He rushed his steps and prepared himself for battle. There's no telling who could be behind that voice. The Millefiore, Shouchi, or maybe Byakuran himself. He clenched his fist.

This time...This time...I'll protect you for sure!

_ "__Gokudera-kun...t-take care...of the family for me..."_

He closed his eyes and pushed those horrible nightmares behind. He must not fail, no! Not again. He must protect his boss. Even if...Even if...

_"__I trust you with my life..."_

"Who's there?!" he yelled as he carefully approached the place. No resistant, that's good...for now. "Who's there!" this time, he yelled louder. But when he got close...

_"__You are my right-hand man...Hayato"_

His eyes grew wide as he saw who was behind that voice. He couldn't believe his eyes. No...No! This...this isn't true...

"Y-you are..."

_I want to see him again..._

_To hear his voice once more..._

_To see his smile for a second time..._

_To be with him..._

_Even for a few minutes..._

"Jyuudaime...?"

* * *

**Please Review! XD**

Who are the characters you want to participant in the Battle of Choice? **Vote now!**

I am willing to reconsider my choice of players; the characters that have the highest vote will have the chance to participate in the Battle of Choice. So pick well... :)

Note: Some of the characters who are not in the list (specifically Tsuna and Daisy) are default characters for the story, meaning I cannot base their appearance on your vote. While others like Haru and Kyoko are not included simply because this story does not contain major Romance for both of them (and I don't want to endanger their lives! XD).


	2. Abandoning Regrets

**_Disclaimer Notice! _**I disclaimed everything! Except of course, this plot twist which was a product of my silly and twisted imagination.

**_Author's Note! _** Please remember to read and review guys! Reviews make the updates go faster. And do excuse my awful grammar. OH~ This chapter includes some reference on my other fanfic that happens at the same world as this one, which will be posted as soon as I completed half of it. It will be entitled: **What it means to be a brother. **The story focuses on the tragic life Ed hid away from Al, thinking that it was the proper way to assess such situation. Oh how wrong he was! XD I'm so evil, kept on torturing my poor Ed…:3

**_Spoiler Alert! _**_Some of the lines or dialogs were taken __**directly **__from both the Manga and Anime Series. _

The Parallel Brothers Book One

**Twisted Reality**

Chapter Two:

**The one who challenges the sun**

East Frontier Lior City – Present Date

"Hello! It's a lively day today!" in the midst of their heated conversation, a lady approached them. The bartender smiled and greeted the lady back. "Oh! Hello Rose!"

The lady looked like she was between 17-18 years of age. She has hair that could reach up to her waist. Her hair was black, but the color of her bangs was different – it was pink. She smiled and approached the bartender.

Before she could say anything, the bartender asked her first. "Going to the church again?" The lady replied with glee, "Yes! I need to make some offerings" She then pointed out the things she wanted to buy. After a while, she took notice of the two travelers standing beside her.

"Oh! I haven't met you before…" she said, politely. The bartender answered for them, "He said he's an alchemist, seems like he's looking for something…" The bartender finished stuffing all the purchases inside the paper bag and handed them to the lady. The lady smiled and thanked him.

Before leaving, she bowed at the travelers and smiled gladly at them. "I hope you may find what you're looking for! May Leto protect the two of you…" She then rushed off to her destination, the smile never left her face.

"Rose has become a lot more energetic…" the bartender suddenly spoke up. The _travelers _turned their gazed at him, listening to what he was about to say. "It's all thanks to the founder…" one of villagers added. "Huh?!" Ed pressed for more details. "What do you mean?"

The bartender sighed. "That girl, she has no relatives, and on top of that, her boyfriend died on an accident" One of the villagers nodded. "You'll think she should be sad rather than being so energetic, right?" he added. Both the _travelers _nod their heads, how the bartender read their mind they would never know.

"What save her, was the teachings of Lord Cornello!" another villager proclaimed with glee. "He who gives everlasting life to the living and rebirth to the death. _The power of miracles _proved that" the villager added, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Mister! You should take a look too! That's definitely the power of God!" the bartender said, encouraging both the Elric brothers.

The armored guy looked thoughtful, "Rebirth to the death, huh?" The teenager beside him nodded. "Al, this sounds fishy…" the armored guy said, turning his gaze to his companion. "Right, we should take a look…brother…" the teenager suggested. He always asked for his brother's permission first before engaging in a situation, after all his brother had drilled that into his head, how could he missed doing so? The armored guy nodded, feeling somewhat relieved that his brother had asked him first. He knew Al could be reckless at times and so he drilled to him the idea that he always had to ask for his brother's permission first, so Ed could see those things first. He perfectly knew the dangers of being an alchemist. And even if he did agree to his brother that he could become one, doesn't mean that he would just sit back and stare as Al worked for the two of them. Being an alchemy includes lost of blood too, and he doesn't want to wake his little brother again from some nightmare that include people dying. If he could prevent him from seeing those kind of things, he would do so. After all, he's the older brother, he should be the one protecting him and not the other way around.

"Have faith, thy wishes would be answered!" these were the radio's last broadcast before it was turned off.

Inside the Church

The founder, Lord Cornello, turned off the radio switch. One priest in front of him clapped his hands. "Wonderful job, founder!" he said. The one beside him bowed. "Founder! We are grateful for your precious words as well!"

The founder smiled at them. "Founder!" Rose entered the room. The founder, upon seeing her, stood up and approached her. His hands were behind his back and his posture – like that of a superior. "Ah! Rose! As good as always…" he smiled at her. Rose smiled back, a little embarrass of the sudden compliment. "Ah, no…It's just the usual…"

Her hands suddenly fidget, sweats started to form in it. "And…if it happens…someday…" The founder, sensing where this would take place, placed his hand on her shoulders as a way of comforting her. "I understand what you're going to say. After all, God had observing your good conduct…" Rose's face suddenly light up. "Then…!"

"But Rose, it is not yet the time for that…" Rose face turned grim. She looked down to hide her disappointment from the priest. "Do you understand?" the priest then asked. "Yes?"

Rose looked at him and flashed a smile. "Yes…I understand…Not…It's not yet the time…" The priest smiled, his eyes glinted with something evil. "Good…You're a good child, Rose…"

Rose then bowed and exits the room. She heads for the great hall where she prayed every day. She was surprised to see the two travelers she met earlier. Her face lighted up. "Do you want to learn about Letoism?" she asked, enthusiastically. She's would be so happy to share the goodness of God to the two of them.

"Sorry….we're not interested…" the armored guy answered harshly. But Rose didn't give up. "That's not good! By believing in God, you'll live with daily gratitude and hope! Isn't that wonderful?" she said, you could see the sparkles behind her. "If you have faith, all your doubts would definitely be answered!" she said with determination. Al's face turned grim. He looked at the ground, as if regretting something in the past. Seeing his brother's face, the armored guy stepped forward. "How can you believe in something like that, anyway?" he asked, trying to lift up the mood. Ed could not take the sad look on his brother's face.

"Pray to God, and the dead would come back?" Ed said in disbelief. Rose pouted. "Yes, without a doubt" she said with pride. Al sighed. He sat down on the nearest chair and pulled out a notebook. He then started to list some odd things.

"35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon and a little bit of other 15 elements…"

"Huh? What…What are you talking about?" Rose asked in confusion. "These would be the calculated components that make up a single human body…" the armored guy answered for her. He approached his brother and stood beside him, like a guard that protects his client. Although he senses no danger from Rose, he could not take any risk, since this is an unknown territory of their enemies.

"We already know that much with modern science, but the reality is that no successful human transmutation has been reported…" Ed crossed his arms and stared directly at Rose's eyes. Rose flinched upon his stare. Something inside her tells that these two have been through hardships in life.

Al sighed. He closed his notebook and looked up. "There's not enough of something…For hundreds of years, scientist have been researching and researching but they still haven't been able to grasp it…"

Ed advert her eyes and stares at the roof too. Both of them, lost with their thoughts. "So, you could say that it was a wasted effort. But, I think it's a lot more useful than just praying and waiting"

Rose gulped. "Oh, right and the ingredients for these parts?" Ed continued, smiling at her. "You can pick the entire up at a marketplace even with the pocket money of a little kid! It's really cheap to make a human body!" Ed laughed. Al just smiled at the joke his brother made.

"A person isn't a thing! You're being disrespectful to the creator! You'll get the wrath of the heaven!" Rose said, not finding any part of his joke funny. Ed stopped laughing and gazed at her. "Alchemists are scientists, so we can't believe in vague things like the _Creator _nor _God…_" he added. "We explain the fundamentals of the creation of everything in the world and pursue the truth…" Al continued for him. Rose could only stare at the two brothers.

The armored guy then snickered. "It's ironic, isn't it? Scientist doesn't believe in God, yet they are the one who are closest to Him…" Rose could not take it any longer. She clenched her fist and retorts back, "That's arrogant! You think of yourselves as God's equal?" The armored guy then stood up. "Oh right! I've heard of this legend before…" Ed said, as if he remembered it just now. But the truth is, he never forget it. Every night it gives him nightmares, every night it kept him awake. Cause' it's the truth. Al's face turned grim. He clenched both of his hand, and tried his best to stop the tears from flowing through his eyes. _They had given up too much, and yet…looked at them! They received nothing in return._

"There was once a hero who flew too close to the sun. His wings of wax fell apart, and he plummeted back to the earth…"


End file.
